De cómo casi no se casan -OneShot-
by TheWickedTeaWitchFromTheEast
Summary: Fue una plática de borrachos, lo que hizo que Sakura Kinomoto dijera: "Pues no me voy a casar" y terminó casándose. Shaoran Li, quien fue amenazado por su borracha novia y con miedo de que Sakura Kinomoto siempre cumplía sus amenazas, dijo : "Pues nos casamos" y casi no se casan. A lo que Tomoyo dijo: "Pues no se casan" y complicó todo.


Sé que es tarde. Lo sé porque el reloj de la sala marca que es media noche. Lo que no sé es cómo llegamos a esta situación que ya raya en la ridiculez. Cinco borrachos que se disponen a cenar a media noche y de los cuales ninguno ha entendido cómo poner música.

—Esta mierda no sirve. —Eriol, quien borracho, era el de menor paciencia de los cinco, fue el asignado a la larga tarea de conectar un celular a una bocina y no ha podido. Clow lo bendijo con magia para crear guardianes desde su propio poder, pero no le enseño nada sobre leer instrucciones para usar el bluetooth.

Miro alrededor y veo a Meiling tropezándose con todo, intentando ayudar a Eriol, pero cierra los ojos y empieza a balancearse como un péndulo hacia enfrente y hacia atrás sostenida por una muy risueña Tomoyo.

Volteo a mi regazo y me encuentro al ser más maravilloso y hermoso del mundo.

Mi novia Sakura Kinomoto, desde hace más o menos seis años. Tiene la cara sonrosada por el alcohol y una sonrisa perezosa adornando su rostro.

—Estas borracho lobito. —Me provoca para tratar de avergonzarme, pero tiene razón, _estoy borracho_ y va a necesitar más que la siempre verdad para lograrlo.

—Tú estás borracha. Yo, por mi parte, soy inmune al alcohol.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta alzando una ceja.

—En serio.

—¿Dos por dos?

La miré divertido. El grado del absurdo en la pregunta me hace reír. Sakura es divertida cuando está borracha. Y también cuando no.

—Sakura, esa no es una pregunta demasiado fácil. Al menos puedes ponerme algo que represente un reto.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgar mis preguntas? Es matemática básica y estas tan borracho que no puedes ni contar.

Sakura podía lucir la arrogancia de una manera increíble.

—Son cuatro. —Rodé los ojos, pero de igual forma sonreí.

—Tramposo. —Me acusó con un dedo. —Hiciste tiempo para sumar con los dedos, no creas que no me di cuenta. —Se levantó de mi regazo e inmediatamente comencé a extrañar su calor. —¿Qué pasa con la música? Son tres y no pueden con una simple bocina.

Los ofendidos iniciaron escena. Eriol aventando todo al suelo. Tomoyo dejándose caer al piso fingiendo un desmayo con la mano en la frente y Meiling volteó a verla furiosa. Porque cuando Meiling se embriagaba, todo la hacía furiosa. También cuando no se embriagaba, pero ese es tema para otro día.

—A ver, su gran alteza majestad. —Meiling era la peor para elegir sobrenombres, ebria o sobria. Puedo apostar que sobria es peor. —Ilumínanos con tu gran sabiduría.

Mi novia se acercó y sin poner un dedo en la bocina, ésta comenzó a sonar. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta. Incluyéndome.

—Eso es trampa. —Se quejó Tomoyo. —Con magia, hasta yo.

Sakura comenzó a reír y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar del horno la lasaña que preparamos todos juntos. Cabe resaltar que estábamos en un profundo estado de ebriedad cuando la preparamos así que no se me puede culpar de dudar siquiera si sea comestible.

De pronto sentimos un calor intenso provenir de la cocina y todos nos alertamos, corrimos a la cocina y vimos a una Sakura paralizada de miedo observar un recipiente prendido en fuego. Tomé una toalla y empecé a apagarlo. Pero sólo bastó que Eriol tronara sus dedos para apagar el pequeño incendio.

Es un maldito bastardo. La verdad.

Cuando ocurrió la batalla con Yuna D. Kaito mi poder mágico sufrió un poco. Lo que ocasionó que por un periodo de tiempo no pudiera usar magia, y las secuelas siguen hasta la fecha.

—Lo volví a hacer. —Si no fuera porque conozco perfectamente esa voz y estoy entrenado para escucharla, no me habría dado cuenta de que Sakura empezó a hablar. Empezó a quitarse sus guantes rosas para hornear que siempre estaban en mi departamento.

—Amor, no es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es Shaoran. Todavía no puedo controlar por completo mi magia. Esta semana ya van siete cosas que prendo en fuego sin querer. —Está molesta y triste, pero su rostro es de pura determinación. —Sólo pensé en calentarla un poco y la carta fuego se activó.

Eso no es novedad. Sakura ha seguido desbordando magia, pero al menos ya no crea cartas inconscientemente. No que eso sea del todo bueno.

—Bueno, bueno. No hay nada que ver aquí. —Tomoyo nos tomó y nos arrastró de nuevo a la sala. Nos pasó un par de cervezas para que nos relajáramos y se pasara el mal momento.

—Sakurita. Hoy no pienses en eso. —Eriol la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso. Tuve que suprimir un gruñido de celos. ¿Irracional? Sí, ¿incurable? Ciertamente.

Empezamos a beber, pero como ninguna buena idea puede llegar a la media noche entre cinco borrachos las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

Me encontré con la mano de Sakura y la jalé para sentarla en mi regazo de nuevo. El lugar donde pertenece. Procedí a besarla con amor y tal vez una pizca de hambre.

Todos empezaron a quejarse.

—Por favor, tengan un poco de decencia. —Lloriqueo Meiling.

Mi novia se separó de mí lamiéndome los labios una última vez antes de girar su rostro para ver a Mei.

—¿Decencia? Decencia es la razón por la cual no estamos luchando desnudos en el piso en este momento, y por la cual seguimos con ustedes en lugar de estar en nuestra habitación — Esa última frase me hace darme cuenta el nivel de ebriedad en el que se encuentra Sakura. Lamentablemente yo no me encuentro mucho mejor. —divirtiéndonos y probándonos. Así que la decencia se puede ir a la mierda para lo que me importa.

Bueno, si antes no logró avergonzarme, ahora lo hizo con excelencia.

Eriol se echó a reír acompañado de Tomoyo mientras Meiling se ponía roja, no sé si de vergüenza o de coraje.

Sakura borracha decía cosas de gente loca.

—Señora Li. Esas no son formas con las que una dama deba expresarse. —Mei salió de su sobresalto y sonrió maliciosa. Era una broma recurrente entre nosotros llamarla "señora Li". Cosa que me complacía completamente.

Se escuchó un jadeo exageradamente dramático y burlón. Y eso me anuncio lo que venía: La hora de molestar a los señores Li. Mi cosa favorita en el mundo. Claro, después de sacarme una muela con mis propias manos.

—Oh, no. —Continuó Tomoyo. Si siendo tu amiga esa mujer sabia tus puntos débiles, no me imagino lo que haría siendo tu enemiga. —¿Qué diría el concejo del gran clan Li si escuchara tal barbaridad?

Sakura regresó a mis brazos, y se sentó de nuevo en mi regazo, esta vez recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca con su mano delicada. Me siento en el cielo, y poco me importa la tortura por la que mi novia los haga pasar.

—El concejo me importa una mierda. Suficiente tengo con la candidata para esposa que le eligieron a Shaoran. —Sakura refunfuñona era adorable, exceptuando cuando su mal humor era dirigido a mí. Pero fuera de eso, adorable.

—Pero señora Li, esa es la máxima autoridad cuando hay un nuevo líder para el clan. —Eriol quería molestarla, y al ver a mi cerezo poniendo un poco de más fuerza en sus puños, me doy cuenta de que lo está logrando. —Una vez que se casen estarán sobre ustedes.

—Día… —Dijo Meiling.

—Y noche. —Finalizó Tomoyo _la experta en clanes mágicos _Daidouji.

Sakura se tensó y nuestros _amigos_ sonrieron satisfechos de sus actos.

—Ya déjenla en paz. —Tengo que intervenir antes de que los prenda en fuego. No porque me importe realmente, pero debe de ser un lastre tener que limpiar ese caos.

—Pero es cierto Shao. Tú lo sabes. El concejo decidirá donde viven, como duermen, y hasta cuantos hijos van a tener. —A veces, en las noches, y momentos como éste, me pregunto por qué Eriol es mi amigo.

Iba a responder cuando sentí otra vez su cuerpo abandonarme y con voz firme dijo las peores seis palabras que pudieron salir de su hermosa boca.

—**Pues no me voy a casar.**

Casi, casi, puedo sentir como el alcohol abandona mi cuerpo, pero sé que eso es imposible. Esas palabras son blasfemia cuando salen de la boca de Sakura.

—No estás hablando en serio. —Afirmé. Porque si algo soy, es listo, y no quiero darle el tono de pregunta por miedo a la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. No necesito boda. No necesito nada más que a ti.

Los otros tres empezaron a sudar frio cuando miraron mi rostro desfigurado por una furia a penas contenida. Mi cara estaba tan desencajada que sentía como poco a poco perdía el control de mis expresiones.

—Sakura, no te puedes dejar influenciar por estos tres idiotas. Están jugando. —Se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado y caminó para tomar otra cerveza. No, no es una buena idea.

—Piénsalo lobito. Mis poderes están fuera de control. El concejo se opone a nuestra relación porque no cumplo con los requisitos para ser una esposa de líder. Y sabes bien que si nos casamos querrán estar metidos en todo. Mejor vivamos en pecado nuestro amor.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura. MI SAKURA, proponiéndome vivir en unión libre.

—¿Es que no quieres ser una Li?

Vi como los tres provocadores intentaban huir, así que con la poca magia que puedo manejar les cerré el paso.

—Ah no. Ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que aclaren las cosas. Ideas que ustedes mismos pusieron ahí.

Pude escuchar claramente como tragaron pesado.

—Sakura, querida… —Intentó Meiling.

Tomoyo le tapó la boca. Tomoyo es muy lista. Sí. Es muy lista. Y también una cobarde de lo peor que sabe que Meiling está apunto de empeorar la situación. Tomoyo ebria es una cobarde, pero una cobarde que quiere mucho a sus amigos y que no va a permitir que Meiling muriera en manos de Sakura. Mucho menos por asuntos de los señores Li.

—Sakura, mi amor. Están jugando, sólo querían molestarte. —Tengo que intervenir y quitarle yo mismo esas ideas ya que este trio de inútiles sólo empeoran las cosas.

—Shaoran, necesito saber algo. —Cambió el tema por completo dejándome muy confundido.

Pensé muchas cosas en ese momento. La primera es que Sakura puede manejarme a su antojo, y la verdad no me quejo. La segunda es que ebria o sobria siempre necesita saber cosas. Impensable.

—¿De qué o qué? —Preguntó Eriol.

—De cosas que no te importan, Potter.

Tomoyo tomó un sorbo a su cerveza y Meiling se mordió las uñas.

—¿Qué necesitas saber?

Estaba asustado. Sakura siempre ha sido una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y hay muy pocas cosas que ella exija saber. Me asusta la incertidumbre, y me asusta que Sakura la tenga.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y Yagami?

Los tres espectadores tomaron lugar en el sillón. Antes muy deseosos de huir, ahora muy ansiosos por escuchar.

Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sakura lo miró con ojos de "cállate o te rebano la garganta" y como esos tres tienen un gran afecto por su garganta, decidieron acallar cualquier duda.

—Sakura, ¿de dónde sacas que me pasa algo con Yagami?

Sakura rodó los ojos molesta y supe que si no contestaba con algo que la dejara satisfecha seria yo el que perdería la garganta.

—Te estoy preguntando. —Dijo sin más, como si eso bastara para calmar mis dudas.

—¿Pero eso qué? —No pude terminar mi pregunta porque Sakura ya estaba tomándome la cara con sus manos.

—Eso es todo. No más Yagami ¿me oyes? Nada de saludarle de más y ser atento con ella, o de dejar que hable contigo después del entrenamiento. Se acabó ¿me entiendes? Fin. Finito. Ahí quedó.

Miré alrededor buscando ayuda, pero todos la miraban opinando que había sido muy concluyente. Todos menos yo.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy diciendo que puedo tolerar uno que otro "buenos días" que intercambies con ella. Eso está bien. Hay que ser educados. Por ejemplo, yo soy educada con Ryu de mi clase de arte. Siempre le digo buenos días. Pero hasta ahí.

Bien. Si antes todo lo estaba considerando ridículo, ahora lo considero abstracto. Mucho tiene que ver mis niveles de alcohol, pero de igual manera, lo que decía Sakura simplemente no tenía sentido y me resultaba irritante. Tengo que casarme con esta mujer loca antes de que pierda la razón por completo y decida darle algo más que los buenos días a un tal Ryu de su clase de arte.

—Otra vez, ¿qué? —Pregunté ahora un poco más irritado que confundido.

—Mi amor, lobito. Yagami no puede ser nuestra amiga. ¿sabes por qué? Porque es tonta. Tonta como ella sola. El otro día después de la practica me dijo que ella estaba segura que la tierra era cuadrada. Shaoran. ¡CUADRADA!

Meiling susurró algo como _¿"de dónde sacó esa idea?_" pero Tomoyo la calló. Estaba mucho más interesada en Ryu de la clase de arte, al parecer.

—Sakura, no entiendo de donde estas sacando todo esto. Yagami y yo ni siquiera somos amigos. Ni siquiera sé cómo es su rostro. Ni siquiera sé quién es Yagami.

Su cara de tornó rojo furioso. Un color que ella misma había desarrollado.

—Puedo soportar los saludos cordiales, lobito. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te vayas a encerrar en la biblioteca a hacer un proyecto de quien sabe que con Yagami "la tierra es cuadrada y la ciencia no existe" Hanako. ¿me escuchaste? No vas a ir a la biblioteca con ella, aunque tenga que cortarte las piernas.

—No puedo creer que vayas a ir a la biblioteca con Yagami. —Mencionó Eriol, quien parecía decepcionado. —Eso es tan…

—¡SAKURA! No tengo ningún proyecto con Yagami. —Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ya estoy llegando a él.

—¡No me eches mentiras! —Gritó Sakura y todos los presentes de repente sentimos ganas de decir la verdad.

—Escúchame por favor, y escúchame bien. No tengo nada con Yagami. No pasa nada con Yagami _porque ni siquiera sé quién es Yagami_ —Me paré para hacer más peso a mis argumentos. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar este tipo de calumnias.

—Sí, bueno, como sea. —Bufó Sakura y se sentó. — No quiero hablar de lo tonta que es Yagami.

Parecía que Tomoyo iba a decir que el tema lo había sacado ella, pero Eriol la calló de nuevo por miedo a morir en manos de Sakura. No puedo culparlo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Qué te importa. —Sakura respondió veloz haciendo que todos abriéramos los ojos en sorpresa. —perdón, la costumbre.

Eriol soltó una carcajada, porque Eriol era el único lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarse a Sakura. El único lo suficientemente estúpido, si me preguntan.

—Sakura, ¿podemos hablar sobre eso de casarnos, por favor?

—¡No pienso hablar del tema con tanta audiencia!

_Faltaba más._

La tomé del brazo y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación. Era mía, pero prácticamente era de ambos ya que se la pasaba aquí casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—Lobito, estoy borracha, no sé ni lo que digo.

—Sakura no entiendo. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué?

—Lo de Yagami. Todo eso. —Sigo confundido y ella no me ayuda en nada.

—Me dijo que tenía un proyecto contigo. Y estuve esperando a que me lo confesaras, pero el alcohol me hizo perder la paciencia. Y es que la verdad, preferiría que hicieras el proyecto con Voldemort antes de Yagami. Voldemort es más agradable.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia ella para tomarla y besarla. Sus labios tenían un sabor entre cereza y alcohol que me hacía sentir aún más borracho que la cerveza. La imprimo urgencia para callarla. Y cuando nos separamos los segundos parecen eternos. Un segundo y recupero el aliento. Dos segundos y ya la tomé de nuevo. Tres segundos y ya ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde que nos besamos. Así que decido terminar con la tortura.

Nos besamos un buen rato más hasta que otra vez la falta de aire se interpone entre nosotros.

—Entonces ¿No tienes nada con Yagami?

No puedo evitarlo. Me irrito. Me irrito y no puedo contenerlo. Esta mujer me vuelve loco. No puede ser que este ser humano tenga el poder de sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad y luego hacerme amarla más que a nada. No entiendo como agota mi paciencia, me moldea el ánimo, y me maneja a su antojo. No sé si es una respuesta natural en mi o el resultado de años de adiestramiento. No entiendo nada. Lo único que entiendo es que esto que tengo con ella no me pasará con nadie más.

—Cállate Sakura.

—¿Y si no qué?

Y si no _qué. _Me está retando, como siempre. Y si no, qué. Y si no todo. Sakura. Todo, absolutamente _todo._ Aunque no se calle y sé que no se va a callar, porque estoy a punto de dar el salto de fe más grande que he dado en toda mi vida. Y espero que ella me atrape.

—Y si no**… pues nos casamos**.

Sakura me mira incrédula. Incrédula, inocente, y esperanzada. Luego poco a poco empezó a sonreír y se tiró a mis brazos.

—Pues nos casamos. —Susurró en mi cuello. Sakura me está besando y yo no besaría a nadie más que a Sakura, en medio de alcohol, fuego y nuestros amigos borrachos. Mi sentimiento nacía en Sakura, _entre la magia _que desprendía cada poro de su piel. Tengo a Sakura para mí solo está noche, está noche. Y lo único que quiero es tocarla y sentir como sus defensas se rinden ante mi toque. _Qué bonita cuando pelea_. No podría pensar en nadie más. Ninguna chica tenía magia derramando por su piel.

Salimos corriendo de la habitación mareados y extasiados. Me atrevo a decir que por primera vez en nuestra vida no le tenemos miedo al futuro. No mientras estemos así. Juntos. Nos tomamos las manos cuando llegamos frente a los esos tres. Así, nos anclamos entre nosotros.

—Chicos. Tenemos algo que comunicarles. —Anuncio Sakura resplandeciendo.

Los tres idiotas (como me gusta decirles a sus espaldas) pasaron su escrutinio a nosotros mientras Tomoyo se levantaba para empezar a guardar los cubiertos que íbamos a usar con la lasaña. Lo hace por si acaso.

—Pero antes. —Voltee a ver a mi novia para desahogar esa pequeña pregunta que viene molestándome desde hace unos minutos. —¿Quién es Ryu?

Levantó la ceja incrédula. Seguramente preguntándose como puedo estar pensando en eso cuando estamos a punto de dar una noticia tan importante. Lo único que puedo decir es que mis pensamientos son todo un enigma.

Eriol rodó los ojos. Tomoyo suspiró cansada. Meiling nos miraba curiosa.

—¿Tú me vas a explicar por qué Yagami anda diciendo que tiene un proyecto contigo cuando según tú no es así?

Eriol nos miraba curioso. Tomoyo rodó los ojos. Meiling suspiró cansada.

—Si me dices quien es Ryu y por qué aún tiene todos sus dientes.

—Así que sí tienes un proyecto con Yagami.

—Te diré si sí o si no cuando me digas por qué Ryu te da los buenos días en clase de arte. Ni siquiera tienes clase de arte.

—¿Cómo tienes tiempo de andar en bibliotecas haciendo proyectos con estúpidas como Yagami si estas muy ocupado metiéndote en mis asuntos?

Ya bastante molesta, Tomoyo tomó un cuadro de Sakura y mío en nuestra primera cita, y lo tiró al suelo con fuerza. Lástima, porque en verdad me gustaba ese cuadro.

—¡Bueno ya! —Llevó sus dedos a la cien y empezó a hacer un ligero masaje. —Van a contarnos lo que nos tienen que decir o van a seguir coqueteando y tendré que sacar la información al estilo Tomoyo.

Nunca es bueno sacar información al estilo Tomoyo.

Un pandillero tendría más piedad.

—Nos vamos a casar. —Sin nada más y porque nos abrumó la felicidad de nuevo. Sakura saltó a mis brazos y empezamos a dar vueltas abrazados mientras nuestros amigos quedaban en estado de shock.

La primera en reaccionar fue Meiling. Puso manos a la obra y saltó un chillido que casi revienta mis tímpanos.

Eriol fue el segundo. Se acercó para empujar a Sakura lejos de mis brazos y tomó mi celular, escribió algo y luego me lo regresó. Después puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No me olvides nunca. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. —Sus ojos brillaron y entendí que era una broma muy extraña. Qué raro es tener amigos como él.

Tomoyo fue la última en reaccionar. Nos miraba atentamente sin decir nada, nos pusimos nerviosos. Sakura no era la persona más paciente del mundo, pero esperó hasta que Tomoyo por fin habló.

—¿Cuándo?

_Cuando_. Buena pregunta.

Si bien ya habíamos acordado que sí hay boda, nunca pusimos fecha. Estamos demasiado borrachos para pensar con claridad. O fechas. Lo único que sabíamos que nos íbamos a casar y eso era suficiente. Una mirada entre nosotros bastó para llegar a un "cuando" y entendernos. Pero en el momento que quisimos abrir la boca para responder a su pregunta Tomoyo misma se nos adelantó.

—No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces. Estoy atrasada con el diseño del vestido de novia. Los de las damas necesitan arreglo. Necesito el nombre del lugar y confirmar invitaciones. No me pueden hacer estás cosas. —En definitiva, Tomoyo también podía hablar cosas de gente loca.

Sakura me miró una vez más para confirmar y avisarme que las cosas se iban aponer un poco intensas. Tomó a Tomoyo de las manos y la morena sólo levanto una ceja intrigada.

Eriol estaba escondiéndose atrás de un sillón, mientras Meiling se cubría con mi cuerpo.

—No es necesario todos esos planes Tommy. Nos vamos a casar hoy.

Si le hubieran dicho a Tomoyo que toda su vida estuvo conviviendo con un clon de Sakura que era de otra dimensión, hubiera reaccionado mejor que esto.

—No, no, no. ¡NO! No te vas a casar así, como una fugitiva, como si no tuvieras forma de costear una boda digna de los señores Li. Shaoran, hazla entrar en razón en este momento.

_Acabáramos_.

—Tomoyo. Nos amamos, queremos casarnos ahora. ¿no te parece más romántico que hacer una boda gigante?

—¡ROMÁNTICO una mierda! Necesitan una boda digna de ustedes, rodeados de las personas que los aman, sus familiares. Flores por todos lados. Esto es inaceptable. Su boda debe de ser digna de una boda de la realeza y ustedes me salen con estas estupideces.

Sakura se acercó, parecía que estábamos hablando con una niña chiquita tratando de hacer que se pusiera los zapatos.

—Tommy, no mentí cuando dije que lo más importante para mí es Shaoran. Es lo único que necesito. Además, van a estar ustedes tres como testigos, personas que me aman, luego habrá tiempo para formalidades y protocolos. Por ahora sólo seremos nosotros cinco. Ustedes son lo único que necesito… ah, y algo azul. —Sonrió.

—También algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo prestado. —Meiling se atrevió a hablar, pero rápidamente fue contenida por la mirada furiosa de Tomoyo, seguramente deseó nunca haber dicho nada. Yo lo hubiera deseado.

Esto en verdad va a pasar. En unas horas voy a estar casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

—No lo voy a permitir. Esa no es la boda que se merecen. No es una boda digna de ti Sakura. Al fin vas a ser una Li. Vas a ser Sakura Li.

—Bueno, ya. Basta de cursilerías —Eriol, con todo el tacto que no tiene, rompió el momento. —Primero lo primero, y es buscar un lugar dónde los vayan a casar a esta hora de la madrugada. Está más que claro que en Tomoeda no lo vamos a conseguir, tenemos que hacer un viaje exprés a Tokio.

Nos miramos entre todos porque en verdad no habíamos pensado en eso. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y obviamente no íbamos a conseguir un lugar donde hacerlo aquí. Si seremos idiotas. Eso nos pasa por no pensar mejor las cosas. ¿Dónde vamos a sacar a alguien que quiera casar a dos jóvenes con apenas la edad legal para hacerlo y que además están borrachos hasta la coronilla?

—Lo primero es preparar a los novios, nos encargaremos de lo demás después. Toma. —Meiling le extendió un brazalete a Sakura y cómo no reaccionó, tomó su muñeca y se lo puso ella misma. —Esto es tu "algo prestado" —Sonrió Meiling y contagió a Sakura.

Nos separamos todos y empezamos a buscar en todo mi departamento.

Antes de ponerme a buscar, fui corriendo a mi habitación para sacar de su lugar la única cosa que hacía falta para hacer perfecto este momento.

Salí a buscar a Sakura, a quien encontré en el baño revisando las fechas de caducidad de mis botellas de shampoo para revisar cual era lo suficientemente vieja. No pude evitar reírme un poco. Porque en verdad era completamente hilarante.

—Creo que falta algo —Intenté llamar su atención, pero no lo conseguí, nada se interpone entre ella y las fechas de caducidad el día de su boda.

—Lobito, faltan muchísimas cosas. Recuérdame cuando me venga a vivir contigo debo de tirar todas las botellas de shampoo que nos terminamos. —Ese último comentario me dio el impulso suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomé su mano en la mía y en su dedo deslicé el anillo destinado para la esposa del líder del clan Li. Ella abrió los ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa. Por tradición, el anillo se debe de dar en un evento público y frente a todos los miembros del clan. Queda bastante claro que las tradiciones son lo que menos nos preocupa.

—Este es el anillo para mi futura esposa. Ha pasado de generación en generación. ¿Puede contar como "algo nuevo" y "algo viejo" no?

Sakura derramaba lagrimas sin parar y yo las limpiaba con mi dedo pulgar. —Es perfecto.

Lo único que nos faltaba era "algo azul". En mi casa no había nada azul. Absolutamente nada.

—No puede ser Shaoran. ¡Todo lo que tienes aquí es verde! ¿Estas enfermo o qué demonios te pasa? —Exclamo furiosa Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, no hace falta nada que a fuerza consigamos algo azu-

—¡CALLATE KINOMOTO SAKURA! No te vas a casar si no encontramos nada azul ¿me explico? No me dejaste organizar tu boda así que te vas a aguantar hasta encontrar algo de ese endemoniado color. Lo buscaremos en el camino a Tokio —Ya estaba muy molesta, y quien sabe cuántos años duraría así de resentida con nosotros. —Pero si no encontramos nada, no se casan.

Nos separamos para cambiarnos la ropa y tratar de vernos presentables, a los cuantos minutos de que estoy buscando mi ropa, la puerta suena.

—Lobito, estoy lista.

—Espérame, ya voy. —Grité a través de la puerta en lo que me quitaba la camiseta.

Su silencio me dijo más de lo que sus palabras hubieran podido hacer. Seguramente rodó los ojos y miró su muñeca para revisar su inexistente reloj que media el tiempo.

—Apúrate Shaoran.

—Sakura, ya voy. Me estoy cambiando.

La escuché suspirar dramáticamente. Le encanta hacerlo así porque sabe que me molesta. Le encanta molestarme, se le ha vuelto una costumbre. Una costumbre que después de una relación increíble de seis años, no podía evitar. O no quería, mejor dicho.

—¿Ya? Vamos a ir a Tokio a casarnos en estado de ebriedad, no vas a ir a pedirle mi mano a Touya.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa. Puedo sentir mi mal humor.

—¡Carajo, Sakura! —Abrí la puerta con fuerza.

—Tardaste más que Tomoyo. —Se burló.

Azoté la puerta con fuerza y salí a medio vestir.

—Estoy listo. —Dije tajante y molesto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—¡Ay que bueno! Tú también. —Contestó Sakura irónicamente. Si Sakura no fuese Sakura, se hubiera impresionado con mi mirada resentida.

—Eres…

—¿Increíble? ¿Hermosa? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Afortunada? —Tentó con picardía.

—No. Curiosamente no es ninguna de esas la palabra que estoy buscando.

—¿Ah no?

—¡NO, Sakura! ¡En verdad eres…!

—¿Soy?

—Considero que soy muy paciente contigo, pero tú de alguna forma te las arreglas para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Lo siento. —Me dijo despacio, sinceramente, mirándome con toda la atención del mundo y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Era un tipo de honestidad cariñosa que solo me ofrecía a mí.

Me intenté resistir, pero mi derrota estaba escrita en la satisfacción de mi cara. Estoy seguro que Sakura espera que la regañe, que le dé un sermón, una reflexión profunda sobre la vida, una plática motivacional, pero solo la tomé y la besé olvidándome completamente del tema.

Al final, era el día de mi boda.

—Vamos a casarnos de una buena vez.

* * *

Íbamos por las calles oscuras de Tokio a las cinco de la mañana. Íbamos cinco borrachos por las calles de Tokio a las cinco de la mañana. Tomoyo nos comentó que había encontrado un lugar donde nos podríamos casar a cualquier hora. Era estilo las Vegas. Así que no perdimos tiempo y nos encaminamos hacia ahí.

Al llegar vimos que estaba abierto y cuando estábamos listos para entrar Tomoyo se nos pone enfrente impidiendo el paso.

—Ni crean que se me olvida. Tienen que encontrar algo azul. YA. No se van a casar sin usar algo azul. Es de mala suerte. No voy a dejar la boda de mis mejores amigos a la suerte.

—Es una superstición, no va a pasar nada. —Empujé, pero al parecer esa mujer pequeña era extremadamente fuerte y me detuvo con su mano.

—No te vas a casar Li. No te vas a casar si no conseguimos algo azul para mi mejor amiga ¿entiendes?

Tragué duro. Y la verdad ya me sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para negarle algo.

—Separémonos y busquemos algo rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo —Dijo Meiling.

Mas o menos media hora después nos reunimos todos frente a la capilla con nada en las manos.

—Todo lo que encuentro es mierda. Me lleva el carajo. —Gritó Eriol —Por favor, Tommy, bonita, hermosa, preciosa. Deja que se casen ya. No va a pasar nada.

—No, no va a pasar nada, porque no se van a casar.

Empecé a reírme de su intercambio cuando me di cuenta de que algo faltaba. Algo importante faltaba.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Pregunte buscándola alrededor.

No había ni rastro de ella. Todos nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos antes de salir a buscarla. Ya eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana y no tardaba en salir el sol. Necesito encontrarla. Mi corazón está latiendo tanto que creo que estoy al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

La buscamos por todos lados y no había ni rastro de ella. La busqué hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero no estaba pensando claramente. Mi prometida estaba borracha y estábamos en una ciudad desconocida. No sé en que estábamos pensando cuando propusimos separarnos.

Sentí un impulso de magia guiarme hasta un parque. No sé qué tiene Sakura y los parques, pero ahí se encontraba bajo una banca buscando algo.

—¡SAKURA! —Grité y levanto su cabecita para buscar el origen de mi voz, hasta que me encontró y sonrió.

—¡Lobito! Te estaba buscando. No encontré nada azu… —La aprisioné en mis brazos por el susto que me había dado, sólo agradecía el haberla encontrado con bien.

—¡Qué estás haciendo hasta acá! ¿Qué nos sabes que eso es peligroso? No vuelvas a hacer algo así Sakura.

Me miró un rato y luego me sonrió.

—Lo siento por preocuparte lobito.

—¿Por qué? —Levanté la ceja.

—¿Por qué te hice preocupar y pensar que me había fugado con Ryu de mi clase de arte? —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esa no es la respuesta correcta. Déjame te ayudo … "lo siento porque te…"

—¿Tenemos que casarnos? —Dijo.

—No. Aún no es la respuesta correcta. Dame la respuesta que quiero Sakura, dime las palabras con las que he sueño todos los días.

—¿Sueñas conmigo?

—Todos los días desde hace más de seis años.

—¿Alguna vez soñaste con Yagami?

—Nunca.

—Contestaste muy rápido. Estas mintiendo.

—Contesté rápido porque es la verdad. Yo no miento.

—No puedo creer que soñaras con Yagami. Es su uniforme de porrista ¿verdad?

—Tú tienes uno igual y a nadie le luce mejor que a ti. No necesitas ponerte celosa.

—No estoy celosa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás celosa!

Sakura estaba pensando y eso siempre eran malas noticias para mí. Porque Sakura no sólo pensaba, hacía planes malévolos cuando había necesidad o se requería. Supongo que esto entra en una de sus _necesidades_. Nunca se le va a quitar lo boca floja.

—No te emociones Shaoran, no tengo por qué estar celosa. Hay muchos más guapos que tú. Como Ryu de mi clase de arte.

—Sí, claro.

Sakura se ofendió.

—¿No me crees? Que ególatra deveras. —Dijo de mal humor.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Así que Ryu de tu clase de artes, es muy guapo?

—También hay otras personas atractivas aparte de ti, Dorian Gray.

Me acerqué a ella. Con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Mi sonrisa se debate entre los celos y el buen humor.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa.

—Miento perfectamente bien, gracias. Pero eso es irrelevante, porque no estoy mintiendo.

Sonreí un poco más. Mirándola con confianza.

—Usas palabras técnicas, te pones a la defensiva y te cambia la voz. ¿Siempre te pongo nerviosa?

Sakura se puso aún más nerviosa. Estaba a la defensiva. Definitivamente.

—"_siempre te pongo nerviosa…" _—Paró su imitación porque claramente la puse nerviosa con mi cercanía. —Déjame en paz.

—No quiero.

—No te pregunte. ¡Exijo que pares tu acoso y me dejes pasar! ¡Tengo una boda a la cual asistir! Y si quieres asistir tú también más vale que me dejes.

—Me resultas irresistible cuando te molestas conmigo.

—No creas que se me va a olvidar que soñaste con Yagami.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Es patético porque ella es tonta y cree que la tierra es cuadrada.

—No me importa, ya estoy comprometido.

—Seguro que tu prometida también es una tonta y le parecen atractivos otros chicos, como Ryu de mi clase de arte.

—No creo. Se pone nerviosa cuándo la acorralo en los parques.

—Definitivamente no estas invitado a mi boda.

—Te amo Sakura

Sakura me ha sonreído en muchas ocasiones. Me sonrió cuando al fin acepto sus sentimientos por mí, me sonrió cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Me sonrió cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Me sonrió la primera vez que le dije que la amaba. Pero esta sonrisa. Esta sonrisa le gana a cualquiera de las otras sonrisas que me ha dedicado.

—Te amo Shaoran.

* * *

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde nos íbamos a casar y ahí nos esperaban Tomoyo, Eriol, y Meiling completamente aterrados. Nos tomamos de la mano y vi como Tomoyo poco a poco recuperaba su color.

—¡Eres una borracha estúpida Kinomoto Sakura! —Gritó Tomoyo. —¿Dónde te fuiste a meter? Shaoran ya creía que te habías fugado.

—Estaba buscando algo azul. Tú eres la que no me dejas casarme sin algo azul.

—Y no te vas a casar sin algo azul. Pero pudiste haber avisado.

No quise intervenir porque ya quedaba poco tiempo y no teníamos nada azul. Cansado miré que Meiling sacaba de su bolsa un dulce, y la envoltura que sostenía en su mano.

—Meiling, ¿qué es eso? —Pregunté incrédulo aguantando mis ganas de estrangularla con mis propias manos.

—Basura. —Contesto como si nada. Como si no estuviera a punto de morir.

Eriol rápidamente entendió a lo que me refería y volteó a ver el pedazo de papel. Empezaron a temblarle las manos, clara señal de que quería estrangularla.

—Mei, mi amor, mi vida… Mei. ¿De qué color es tu basura?

Meiling tomó la envoltura y la vio. Luego nos vio a los ojos como pensando que estábamos mal de la cabeza, pero luego, unos cuantos segundos después palideció.

—Puedo explicarlo. Ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía aquí. Lo juro.

Tomoyo se le abalanzó furiosa y a penas tuvimos tiempo de impedirlo, empezaron a jalarse el cabello y a morderse entre ellas. Ya no sabía si estaba presenciando una riña o una pelea de lucha libre.

—¡TUVISTE CONTIGO ESE DULCE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NO NOS LO DISTE! —Gritó Tomoyo que era acorralada por Eriol mientras yo sostenía a Mei.

—¡No sabía que lo tenía!

—¡BASTA YA! —Intervino por fin Sakura. —Dame acá esa envoltura. —Meiling se la dio y Sakura con toda destreza hizo unos cuantos dobleces para darle forma de estrella y acomodarla en su cabello. —Listo. Ahora, pídanse perdón.

Ambas se disculparon.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a entrar y se van a comportar, o juro que no me caso.

¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? La tomé rápido del brazo y la metí al lugar corriendo antes de que se arrepintiera. Porque Sakura tiene la mala costumbre de siempre cumplir con sus amenazas, y la amenaza que me urge que cumpla es la de quedarse para siempre conmigo.


End file.
